


Can We Keep Him?

by MsAndrogyny



Series: Established Relationship [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAndrogyny/pseuds/MsAndrogyny
Summary: As soon as Frank stepped out of the rain and into his and Gee’s home, he knew something was up."Don't be mad..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment has finally arrived. This was inspired by the three adorable ten-month-old demon fur balls wreaking havoc in my home. 
> 
>    
> This is unbetaed and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please do not send this to/share this with anyone affiliated with My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this is real.

As soon as Frank stepped out of the rain and into his and Gee’s home, he knew something was up. He’d barely closed the door or Gee had jumped up to greet him and ask him how his day was. Gerard always greeted him when he got home and he never failed to ask Frank how his day had been, but usually he would at the very least wait until Frank had properly entered the place and hung up his coat and the fact that Gee had jumped up so hurriedly today had Frank looking at him with suspicion.

“Er, hi. It was fine.” Frank said before accepting the kiss. “What’s up with you?” He asked and started taking off his drenched coat.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Why would you think something’s wrong?”

Frank stilled his movements to look at Gee. “Well, that answer for starters.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Frankie. Just had one coffee too many.”

Frank looked at a fidgeting Gerard and hummed skeptically. “If you say so.” Frank figured Gee just wasn’t ready yet to let him in on whatever was going on and he decided to drop the subject even though there was definitely something fishy about the way Gerard’s cheeks had tinted and he was avoiding Frank’s stare. Frank finished hanging up his coat and started making his way to the bedroom, but suddenly Gee was standing in front of him, barring the way.

“Where are you going?” It sounded a little too panicked.

“To take a shower?” Frank half-asked, half-stated.

“But you just got home.” Gee said and he took Frank’s wrists before gently starting to guide him to the couch. “You’ve been gone all day. Let’s just sit down, have a cup of coffee, talk.”

“You just told me you’ve had too much coffee already.”

“Okay, so no coffee. But just come sit down with me.”

“Gee, I’m drenched. Just let me take a shower. We’ll talk afterwards.” Frank pulled out of the hold and turned, but again Gee was there to bar the way.

“No, wait!” Gerard said and his eyes flickered to the bedroom door and back at Frank and the latter let his eyes fall on the bedroom door as well as something clicked.

“Gee, what’s in the bedroom?”

“Nothing!” Gee said too quickly and with a too high-pitched voice and Frank looked back at the man.

“What’s in the bedroom?”

Gerard let out a breath in defeat and his eyes became apologetic. “Don’t be mad.”

Just like that, Frank was worried. What had happened? What had Gee done? There were so many possibilities and they were all shooting through Frank’s mind at the same time, making him dizzy.

“Gerard. What’s in the bedroom?” He asked again and finally, Gee stepped up to the bedroom door to open it. Frank took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. The door swung open and Frank carefully glanced inside before frowning.

There was nothing there. Nothing out of order. Nothing wrong.

“Er…” He said and carefully stepped inside. “So…”

“Shit, he was just here. Where did he go?” Gerard sounded worried as he stepped into the room before closing the door and starting to look under the bed, behind the dresser, in the bathroom.

“He?” Frank asked carefully.

“There you are.” Gerard’s caring voice sounded. “You shouldn’t scare me like that.”

Frank stepped up to the bathroom and glanced inside. Gerard was standing in front of the laundry bin with his back turned to Frank and he was holding something.

“Gee?”

Gerard looked over his shoulder. “Don’t be mad.” He repeated and turned around. Frank’s eyes shot to the tiny, grey tabby kitten in Gerard’s arms and he blinked.

“I found him in a cardboard box with a sign reading ‘free kittens’.  He was abandoned, Frankie.”

“A kitten.”

“I couldn’t leave him there. It was raining and he was making such heartbreaking sounds.”

“You brought a kitten into our home.”

“I didn’t know what else to do, so I just took him home and…” Gee’s affectionate-sounding voice trailed off as he looked down at the tiny kitten in his arms and Frank’s eyes shot up at Gerard’s face.

“Tell me you haven’t named it.”

Gerard gave him a small, apologetic smile and Frank groaned out.

“Gee… I don’t like cats.”

“But look at him.” Gerard cooed.

“You’re allergic.” Frank reminded Gerard.

“But look at him!” Gerard repeated and he held the tiny thing out to Frank, who took a step back.

“Do you have any idea how much work a kitten is?”

“Less than a puppy.” Gerard argued while hugging the kitten to his chest again and Frank had to admit that was true.

“You’re still allergic.” Frank argued back while looking at the small, grey fur ball.

“I’ve been spending the entire day with him and my allergies haven’t acted up whatsoever.”

Frank sighed as he watched Gee run his finger over the small head.

“Can we keep him?” Gerard asked softly.

“Gee…” Frank sighed again and Gerard glanced up at him.

“Please?”

Frank let out a frustrated breath as he looked at Gerard holding the kitten that was squirming in his arms and looking around excitedly. Gerard purposely held the little thing up next to his face while making puppy-dog eyes at Frank, who rolled his eyes.

“I’m _not_ cleaning up after it and as soon as your allergies act up, it’s gone.” Frank said sternly, but he couldn’t stop a smile when Gerard’s face lit up. “Now, can I _please_ take a shower?”

Gerard nodded excitedly and held the kitten against his chest again. “Come, Charlie. Let’s go online and find you some new things, huh?”

“Charlie? You named it _Charlie_?” Frank asked.

“Don’t listen to the scary man, Charlie. You have a lovely name.” Gerard said as he stepped out of the bathroom. “And don’t you worry about Frank kicking you out either. I won’t let that happen.” He told the kitten as he made his way to the bedroom door.

“I’m not kidding, Gee. One sneeze and it’s gone.” Frank said and listened to Gerard muttering to the kitten some more as he stepped out of the bedroom before closing the door behind him and Frank took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. What the hell had he just agreed to?

**

“Move.” Frank told the cat grumpily. He was trying to grade his students’ papers and the tiny thing kept getting in the way.

“Come on. Move.” He gently poked it in the shoulder with the back of his pen. It rapidly looked at Frank, then the pen, then at some fluff on the table and it jumped -– nearly falling off the edge. Frank quickly reached out just in case it was going to fall over the edge after all before letting out a breath. He picked the cat up from the table and put it down on the floor before turning back to his papers, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing over every time the little thing moved -– which was often.

Just because he didn’t like cats, didn’t mean that he wanted to see it hurt itself or get stuck in something. That was his entire reason for putting it _on_ the table in the first place. So it would be easier to keep an eye on it.

Movement caught his eye again and he glanced over at the grey tabby that was attacking one of the toys Gerard had bought it. Frank wished Gerard was home, so he could keep an eye on the cat, but Gerard was out having lunch with Lindsey. They’d planned the lunch long before the kitten had arrived and even though Frank had warned Gerard he wouldn’t clean up after the cat, he couldn’t very well force Gee to stay home just so Frank wouldn’t have to deal with the fur ball.

He shook his head and looked back at the papers in front of him. The sound of something rattling reached his ears and he looked up to find the cat playing with another toy. One that rattled, apparently. Great. He sighed and looked back at his papers.

Rattle, rattle. Rattle, rattle.

“Can you _please_ be quiet?” Frank asked frustrated and looked over at the cat that was still playing with the toy. “Goddamn cat.” He muttered to himself and put his head in his hand while glancing back down at his students’ work. He took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on the words, but a new sound reached his ears and he looked up to find the cat playing with a wrapper of some sort.

“No! Jesus. Where did you even get that?” Frank asked annoyed as he got up from his chair and took the wrapper from the cat. He straightened it out and sighed. It was the wrapper of the granola bar he’d eaten a while ago. Apparently he’d forgotten to throw it out. He made his way to the kitchen to throw it away after all and came back to the living room only to find the kitten climbing their leather couch with its sharp nails.

“Get down from there!” He called out and quickly walked over to collect the cat. He let out another frustrated breath and sat back down on his chair while putting the cat on his lap. The thing immediately started walking back and forth, looking over the edge of the chair before looking over the other edge and back at the first. A high-pitched meow sounded and Frank glanced down.

“If I put you back down, you’re just going to wreak havoc. Just stay here. Lie down or something.”

The kitten kept walking back and forth and let out another meow and Frank groaned in response. He leaned his head against the back of the chair while closing his eyes as the cat continued to walk back and forth while meowing. He opened his eyes again and just as he wanted to put the cat back down on the floor, the front door opened and closed and Frank looked over to find Gerard taking off his coat. Frank picked up the cat and walked over to Gerard, who’d just finished hanging up his coat, before holding out the kitten to him.

“Please, _please_ make it stop.”

“Make what stop?” Gerard asked surprised as he took the cat from Frank, who gestured at the little thing.

“ _This_.” He said. “It’s done nothing but distract me and I’ve got work to do.” He turned and walked back to his chair before sitting down with a huff and looking at Gerard, who walked over to the couch. He sat down and put the cat down on the couch as well. The kitten immediately started walking around on the couch’s cushions with wobbly legs before tipping over and Frank couldn’t stop the soft snort. Okay, granted, that had been kind of cute. Funny, at the very least.

“Don’t let it fall.” Frank warned before turning back to the papers and finally continuing his work.

**

“What’s wrong with it?” Frank asked when the kitten did nothing but stare at the food. “You’ve eaten it before. Nothing’s changed. It’s the same food. Given on the same time you always get food. What’s wrong with it?”

The cat lifted a paw and pushed at the bowl. The paw was put on the floor again and its other paw reached out and pushed at the kibbles inside the bowl. The cat managed to spill some of the kibbles over the edge and they rolled away from the bowl, instantly grabbing the cat’s attention and the little thing started attacking the kibbles that had spilled.

Frank let his head hang forward in exasperation while letting out a long breath. He eyed the cat and rolled his eyes. “You know what? Fine. Don’t eat it. Scatter it all over the fucking kitchen. See if I care.” Frank said and he started walking back to the living room, but his steps faltered as he realized he did, in fact, care.

He turned back around and walked back to the kitten. He picked it up off the floor, put the spilled kibbles back in the bowl and walked into the living room.

“You want to play?” He asked and sat down on the floor while putting the cat down as well. “That’s what your toys are for.” He said and picked up the little mouse toy before holding it up to the cat. “See?” He asked and waved it around a little before rolling it across the floor. The cat followed the mouse with its eyes before looking back up at Frank.

“No? Then how about…” He looked around and found the little rattling ball. He smiled and picked up the toy. “How about this one?” He asked and shook the ball. He instantly had the cat’s full attention -– excited eyes fixed on the toy.

“Thought so. Since, you know, I hate this one, so it’s only right for you to love it.” Frank said while shaking the ball some more. The kitten stretched, standing up on its hind legs while reaching for the little ball, but Frank held it out of reach. Its front legs touched the floor again and Frank held the ball a little closer again while rattling it. The kitten made a go for it and jumped, clumsily landing on Frank’s legs and having to scramble a little. Frank let out a soft laugh and helped the cat find its footing before rattling the ball again. The kitten reached out with one paw, trying to get to the ball and nearly losing its balance again.

The door opened and closed and Gee’s voice sounded. “Hi, sorry I’m late.” He said before adding a surprised-sounding, “Oh.”

Frank held the little ball closer to the kitten and it finally managed to grab it from Frank. It seemed almost surprised that it had managed to take the ball from Frank and dropped it immediately before looking at it fixedly with its paw still raised. Frank picked the ball up again and rattled it, grabbing the cat’s full attention again.

“You’re playing with Charlie?” Gerard asked and Frank heard him take off his coat before hanging it up.

“It was playing with its food and since I don’t really want kibbles scattered all over the kitchen floor, I decided to distract it.” Frank answered and looked up at Gerard, who was looking down at him with a fond, knowing smile. Frank held out a finger at Gerard while raising an eyebrow.

“This means nothing.”

“Uh-huh.” Gerard said knowingly with a wide grin. Frank scoffed and looked back at the kitten before rattling the little ball again.

“I still don’t like cats.” He said.

“I know.” Gerard’s voice still held the knowing tone. Frank shot him a look and watched Gerard come over to brush his finger over the kitten’s head.

“Hi, Charlie. Be nice to Frank, okay? He might actually like you some day.” Gerard said before leaning in and pressing a kiss on Frank’s lips.

“Never.” Frank said even if he was having fun seeing the little thing trying to get to the rattling ball. Gerard hummed and pressed his lips on Frank’s hair.

“I’ll start on dinner.”

Frank hummed in agreement while shaking the toy some more and was so fixated on the little fur ball that he completely missed Gee’s fond smile.

**

Frank was looking at Gerard and Charlie from the corner of his eye. They were watching a movie and Gerard kept busying himself with the cat rather than watching the movie or petting Frank instead of the cat.

He knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of a cat when it came to physical contact, but he couldn’t help it. Gerard’s hands performed miracles and he hated that their talents were wasted on a cat. He wanted to feel Gee’s fingers go through his own hair, move over his skin, massage his shoulders. He didn’t want to watch his partner scratch the cat behind its ears, petting its belly and stroking its head.

Frank tried to focus on the movie instead of Gerard and Charlie, but the purring and Gee’s soft cooing distracted him. He didn’t see why Gerard cooed at the kitten anyway. Okay, sometimes the little fur ball could be cuter than anything Frank had ever seen in his entire life, but that was no reason to coo at it.

Except it kind of was and Frank knew this was just his completely ridiculous jealousy talking.

_When is it my turn?_ He couldn’t help but think to himself.

“What?” Gee asked and Frank looked over surprised.

“Hmm?”

“Did you just ask ‘when is it my turn’?” Gerard frowned. Frank felt the blood drain from his face. He had _not_ just said that out loud, had he? He watched Gerard glance down at the cat before looking back at Frank.

“Are you jealous of Charlie?” He asked surprised.

“Definitely not.” Frank said indignantly and he looked back at the TV. There was no way in hell he was going to admit to Gerard that, yes, he was jealous of that stupid cat.

“You are.”

“Am not.” Frank said petulantly and slumped a little –- embarrassed at the fact Gerard now knew he was jealous of a freaking kitten. A hand landed in his neck and started stroking softly. Frank huffed and folded his arms over his chest, but couldn’t help but relax a little under the soft caresses. Gerard let out a soft laugh and started pulling at Frank a little while lifting the cat off his lap with his other hand. Frank let Gerard pull him down on his back -– his head on Gerard’s thighs –- and suddenly four little paws touched his chest. Frank looked down at the kitten, who was looking up at Gerard before it stretched and let itself fall down on Frank’s chest.

Hands reached into Frank’s hair -– fingers sliding through the strands of brown hair and fingertips softly massaging Frank’s scalp before going back to soft caresses. Frank felt himself relax even more and his eyelids drooped slightly. He didn’t want to close his eyes entirely, though. Not with the tiny kitten lying on his chest, rising and falling in time with Frank’s breathing and looking entirely at ease falling asleep on top of Frank.

He couldn’t stop from reaching out and touching the kitten’s little head. It stirred and opened its eyes to look at Frank before closing them again and letting out a soft sigh of relaxation and Frank could practically feel his heart melt.

It was ridiculous, really. Frank didn’t like cats. And Charlie was an annoying little thing. He always scooped the kibbles from his bowl before scattering them through the kitchen, always left kitty litter _everywhere_ , always ran through the room like a headless chicken at three AM, picked the worst times to lie down on Frank’s papers, made way too much noise and always chose to sharpen his nails on their leather couch instead of the perfectly fine scratching post. Frank had no reason to like the troublesome kitten, let alone look at it starry-eyed because it sighed when it was lying on top of him.

Only, he did. Because no matter how annoying Charlie was, he was also cute and funny and adorable. For a cat, anyway.

He stroked the little head again and again and it wasn’t long before Charlie started purring at the soft caresses. Much like Frank would’ve at Gee’s caresses if he could. The man really did know how to force Frank straight into relaxation. And the kitten’s soft purring on his chest was definitely helping as well.

He let out a soft sigh of his own and felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier until they closed entirely.

**

Frank was lying on the couch on his side, absentmindedly petting Charlie, who was pressed up against Frank’s chest. The kitten was lying on his back and was stretched out as far as he could as Frank slowly let the back of his fingers move over the soft, warm belly. He’d had a long day at work and had let himself fall down on the couch immediately after coming home while Gerard busied himself cleaning the place.

As soon as Gerard had started vacuuming, Charlie had gone crazy. Frank had had mixed feelings while watching Charlie flee the vacuum cleaner. On one hand it was hilarious to see the little thing doing pretty much anything to get away from the noisy device -– hiding under the closet, flying over the couch, backing up rapidly with an arched back before scattering -– but on the other hand Frank felt a little sorry for Charlie. He knew what it was like to be scared shitless of something. 

At some point Charlie had disappeared into the bathroom –- probably to go hide in the laundry bin –- but a few minutes after Gerard had turned off the vacuum cleaner, Charlie had carefully looked around the bedroom door with wide eyes. He’d scanned the room before spotting Frank on the couch and he’d quickly patted over before jumping onto the couch and lying down against Frank’s chest while looking around the room some more.

Taking pity on the little fur ball, Frank had started petting Charlie and that’s how they’d ended up like this. Lying on the couch together as Frank petted the soft, warm belly while enjoying the purring vibrating through his chest.

Gerard was busying himself in the kitchen and Frank wondered if he should maybe get up and offer Gee to help out. But he was so comfortable right now. And he knew that as soon as he got up, Charlie would get overactive again and Frank wasn’t quite ready for that. So he stayed where he was and hoped Gerard wouldn’t mind.

Frank looked down at the kitten that looked perfectly content and he couldn’t stop the smile. He caressed the kitten’s cheek before moving his fingers over Charlie’s belly again.

When there was a soft sound nearby, Frank glanced up to find Gee leaning against the wall while smiling.

“Should I be jealous?” He asked Frank, who couldn’t stop his own smile.

“Definitely.” He told Gerard, who scoffed, but the fond smile remained.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a cat person.”

Frank glanced down at the little fur ball again while humming. “I’m a Charlie person.” He admitted.

“So Charlie can stay, even if my allergies ever do decide to act up?” Gee asked him and Frank looked at the happy kitten a little longer.

“Charlie can stay.” He agreed and listened to Gerard coming over. The man leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Frank’s forehead before stroking Charlie’s cheek and straightening up again.

“Dinner’s almost ready.” He said and started making his way back into the kitchen.

“Hmm, I’ll be there in a sec.” He said while looking at Charlie and changing his mind. “Or an hour.”

A lovely chuckle sounded from the kitchen and Frank couldn’t stop a wide smile from hurting his cheeks as he realized he could, actually, spend another hour cuddling up to Charlie and be perfectly happy doing so.

Maybe cats weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
